Hormones
by Rio storm
Summary: "Now I know who got mom's genes!" "Hormones!" Lee thought it was hormones but she know's the truth May is growing up. Set during Hanky Panky hullabaloo.


_Hormones,_ that's what it had to be, right? I mean they generally happen between the ages of seven and thirteen. May is only twelve so that had to be the answer; well that's what Lee Kanker did. She usually bossed her siblings around, they chased after the Eds just to occupy their day but what if all that chasing had caused a change in May?

Lee began to notice it on Valentine's Day, May was making a card for Ed and when she and Marie had made fun of her… let's just say that Lee blamed it all on hormones. Lee and Marie continued their way to Science leaving their little sister to go give her 'boyfriend' a Valentines card. It was taking longer than she thought it would, class was going to start in less than five minutes and May still hadn't arrived. May was the only one of the Kankers to be on time for class so this was strange for her. The bell rang and there was no sign of May.

"She's still not here, maybe I should go look for her?" Lee stated after a while, Marie looked up from her nails "Well it's like you said, hormones, odds are she is still with Big Ed or she is trying to gain courage to give the card to him, you know how shy she is. Don't worry so much and since when have you cared?" Lee growled at Marie "Since always, just like you! Remember I don't always showcase my concern for either of you but whether you like it not, I am the oldest so I do have a little bit of care for you two!"

Marie looked at Lee with shock "I know you care, I do two but we won't always be here, you need to let May do her own thing." By then May had arrived and was looking her books, Marie smirked and Lee sighed knowing that her younger sister was right. Throughout the lesson, she and Marie got bored; they then looked at the _lovely_ photos of men in her science book.

Gym class came up quickly, Lee was not looking forward to it, they were stuck with that annoying blonde Nazz as the gym teacher's assistant. They walked out of the locker room to play bat mitten but Lee and Marie decided to fool around.

Lee noticed how May had been quiet for most of the day; she tried to make conversation with her but there was no response, the two older Kankers looked at each other. Gym ended and it was time for art, Lee waited for both of her sisters to go into the bathroom to change but she saw May and Edd cuddling? She quickly got Marie to see this and Marie was beyond mad.

During art Lee saw Marie's painting and she shook her head but she looked over May's shoulder to see whatever it were that she was drawing, all she could see was hearts, May and Edd and other lovey dovey things. Johnny began passing notes between the Ed and Kanker making Marie grow furious to a point that she tackled Johnny to see what the note said; Lee knew she should help Marie but decided not to seeing as Marie said she should let her younger sisters do their own thing.

They heard frantic cries for help coming from Eddy and a giant wave of ink coming towards them the last thing they heard was Lamb Chop and Turtledove. Once the two lovers left the classroom the two groups gave each other death stares.

"Ok, as usual you were right about worrying about May!' Marie admitted whilst we were looking for our little sister. We approached her locker,

"Forget about him, Marie, he was always a wolf in sheep's clothing" I told her while we ripped the door, Marie ignored me though "I could tell something was going on, she's probably with him right now!" "What's this?" Marie asked as she pulled out a heart shaped box, they opened to find Double-D's sock, outraged they marched to the cafeteria in hopes of finding their sister.

Once they were inside they met the two Eds and immediately a fight about May and Edd's relationship started.

The fight grew intense and in walked the two love birds and they were each taken by their respective sides. The whole time May was fighting Lee, she never disobeyed Lee but now she would do anything to be with her boyfriend. Nobody knew what happened but they were all of a sudden soaked in dirty water.

They looked at May and Double-D and they walked awkwardly away from each other.

Later that night, May and Marie were fast asleep but Lee lay there awake, still remembering what happened that day, she looked over to see May sleeping peacefully; apart of her wanted to hold her sister but she restrained herself and let her thoughts come to her.

May was still growing, today just happened because of hormones and because of the two cupids (which she was grateful for as it beats May actually being in love) not because of ma's genes or because how the sisters acted. Lee closed her eyes saying the same thing over and over: hormones that is all it was.

Yet in her heart she didn't agree; May was growing up and would fall in love but for now Lee was happy with it just being hormones.

 _That's all it was…hormones…_


End file.
